


Unexpected Proposal

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;A/N: Y/F/N - Your Full Name, Y/N/N - Your NickName, I also may have made some subtle references to prior fics Dookie and I have written for Mac ^^Requested: Anon - I’m sure it will be good with way! How about a happy one of Mac surprising reader with a gift everyday leading up to a marriage proposal?





	Unexpected Proposal

When you woke up to a present on Mac’s side of the bed as opposed to your boyfriend, you assumed he had to leave early for work and it was going to be a long one, especially if he was leaving you a present. It wasn’t something he did a lot, but every once in a while, he would leave the occasional gift. You stretched, sitting up in the bed and pulling the small gift onto your lap. It was small, square shaped, wrapped in the tightest and neatest gift wrap you had ever seen. Slowly you removed the gift wrap and opened the box. Inside was a pebble. On the pebble was the date you first met each other and on the other side was the name of the beach where you met (you had both been dragged to a beach party by friends and hit it off). As random as the gesture of the pebble was, you couldn’t help but smile. You had no idea that this was the first in a line of surprised Mac had planned for you today.

Even though you and Mac had been together for a couple of years, he still found ways to surprise you and through you off your game, keep you on your toes. It was one of the things you loved about him. Once you finally managed to pull yourself out of bed and into a shower you noticed a message on the mirror which was only visible when the steam rose in the bathroom. “Y/N/N, love you, have a lovely shower without me. M x.” You couldn’t help but laugh as you got out of the shower and wrapped a body towel around yourself and flung your hair into a head towel. Once you were dressed and your hair was up in a bun (still wet because, let’s face it, you couldn’t be bothered drying it), you went downstairs to grab some breakfast.

It wasn’t until you had your breakfast and was walking toward the dining table that you noticed the big bouquet of your favourite flowers in the centre of the table with a note, “Hope you enjoyed your surprises so far, there’s still a couple more to come! M x,” you stopped eating your breakfast to look at the note with a confused expression on your face, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean. You put the note down and finished your breakfast. Throughout the day you found little things that Mac had hidden around the house for you, and if you thought that Mac’s grand treasure hunt was contained to just the house, then boy were you wrong. When you got into your car to go to the supermarket to pick up shopping you were met with more little surprises. These included, but were not limited to, paperclips which had been manipulated into; a pair of lips which had a Hershey’s Kisses wrapper around it, a mini Eiffel tower, and a heart. To most people they this would be random, but to you it represented you and Mac’s first holiday abroad, where you shared your first kiss of the holiday in the heart of Paris at the Eiffel Tower after you had tried your first Hershey’s Kiss.

By the time, Mac had gotten home that night, you had liberated one of his t-shirts from his drawers and flung on a pair of pyjama shorts, you were curled up on the couch (sofa) watching Disney movies and drinking a chocolate milkshake. You looked up when you heard Mac enter the sitting room. You stood up to kiss him and was shocked instead when he pulled away after giving you a quick peck on the lips, and he instead dropped to one knee in front of you, holding a little read box in his hands. “Y/F/N, for the past couple of years you’ve been my rock, the one person who keeps me grounded when I feel like I’m falling. I honestly don’t know how I would have survived some of the hardest moments in my life without you being by my side, supporting me no matter what I do. Y/F/N, would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?” Both you and Mac’s eyes were wet by the time he had finished, you looked at him, speechless. “Y/N, you’re making me kinda nervous, will you say something? Please?” You looked at Mac with tears in your eyes, “Yes, yes, yes. Obvcourse I will Mac!” you smiled widely and fell to your knees in front of Mac, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, only pulling away for Mac to place the ring on your finger, which you realised was your birth stone. You heard Riley and Matty squeak behind Mac and saw them both, along with Jack and Bozer, standing at the entrance to the sitting room with huge smiles on their faces.

BONUS

For your birthday, which fell a couple of months after Mac proposed to you, Mac surprised you with a little puppy to symbolise the new start you were both about to begin together. That was around three months ago, when the puppy padded over to Mac pawing at his collar, Mac thought that perhaps the collar was a little too tight now and he would have to adjust it, what he didn’t expect was to find a long box to be attached to the puppy’s collar with his name written on it. Mac heard you call the puppy back to you and looked to you confused. You just nodded to him, smiling widely while playing with the puppy. What he expected even less was to open the box to be met with a pregnancy test which read ‘positive’.


End file.
